Avengers HC's
by alwaysapotteryavenger
Summary: Pepper and Tony (pepperony), Clint and Natasha (clintasha), Maria and Phil (hillson), Darcie and Loki (darki) and Thor and Jane (jaor). I am happy to accept any requests. comment or pm me xx rate and reveiew :-)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guuuyyss! 3 it's just me! I have decided to write some avengers H.C's. these will be with the real characters. Although if you would like me to do one with a made up character let me know. Xxx P.S these are my first H.C's.

Dis-claimer note... I'm not Stan Lee, Paramount pictures or Marvel...

Hillson... (Maria Hill and Phil Coulson)

The sun was slowly rising. The curtained hospital room began to fill with light. Phil opened his eyes and gazed around. "Loki, where, am i dead, who, the war, the tesseract..." all whizzed round his head he looked at the corner of the room. There was a single chair. And in the chair was Maria. "M-maria..." stuttered Coulson. He had fancied her since she had started working at shield. Could this be true? She got up and walked over. Her eyes were red and puffy; there were tear stains down her cheek. "Phil, it's ok. We won." She said reassuringly, though her face differed. It showed worry, sadness... Maria put her hand on Phil's. They gazed into each other's eyes. So many un-said things passed between them. "You know," said Maria "I thought you were dead" "what. Just because Loki tries to kill puh-lease" he said in a joking kind of way. Maria giggled nervously. "Well," she said "it has thought me that if you need to say something say it. Because if you leave it something might happen" these words were coming out, though she was not processing saying them. She felt dizzy as she did. "Come on!" she thought. Phil looked quizzically at her. "Well" she said butterflies rising in her stomach "i should have done this years ago..." She leant over and kissed him. She did it. Inside she was celebrating. The same with Phil. For ages he had wanted to go out with her. "At last" he thought...


	2. pepperony

Hiya awesome people! Thanks for following and reviewing! This is chapter 2... p.s keep messaging/commenting ideas. Please put in who i ma shipping them with xxx and rate and review 3

(Disclaimer note... *looks at herself in the mirror* gee! The polyjuice potion didn't work! Im not Stan Lee! Or a mountain with stars and a disc behind or a comic book...)(also i do not own katy perry, lady gaga, carly rae-jepson, AC/DC, will smith( ), or Bruno mars)

**Pepperony!**

It was getting dark, though it never really gets dark in New York City with all the lights and adverts. Tony was walking back to stark tower with Rhodes. Everyone else was out on missions or on holiday. "Just do it man" said Rhodes. Tony looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Come on Rhodes im not _that _wimpy am i? I mean i did solve the mandarin mystery, stop Obadiah stone, and survive Afghanistan." "Yeah," Rhodes replied "but this is a whole different matter"...

Pepper was pacing up and down the living room in stark tower. She was on the phone to Jane. They had met after the big fight in New York and had come to be good friends. They had one major thing in common; they were both dating superheroes. "Look Pepper i'm sure he'll propose soon. I mean me and Thor have been going out for ages, he hasn't proposed yet" Jane comforted Pepper over the phone. "Hmmm. It's just, well, i don't think he's gonna. It's a bit depressing." Pepper replied. "Look" said Jane, her voice hardening, "he will propose. Trust me." "Yeah. I hope" said Pepper, but she didn't sound convinced. "Oh!" Pepper exclaimed "I have to go. Tony and Rhodes are back. Bye" "see you round" replied Jane and then she hung up.

"Peps!" Said tony as her walked in. "we are gonna have an amazing night!" "Mmhmm." Replied Pepper sarcastically. "And what is it that is gonna be so good about to night" "KARAOKE" replied Rhodes, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Okay..." she replied. And they began taking it in turns. Rhodes, who was surprisingly good at wrapping, did a lot of Will Smith songs and sang an AC/DC duet with Tony. Pepper sang "call me maybe(carly rae-jepson)", "last Friday night(katy perry)" and "papperatzzi(lady gaga)". Then it was Tony's turn. Although he was usually so confident he felt sick with nerves. He sang "marry me" by Bruno mars (Peppers favourite song). His voice went perfect with it. Pepper was really surpised all she had ever heard him sing was rock songs. Then right at the end Tony got down on one knee "i think i wanna marry yoooouuuu" he sang. Pepper blushed the coulour of radishes. She looked at the ring; gold, encrusted with diamonds and had Pepper engraved onto it. "YESSSS!" she cried! "oh Tony, it took you long enough" "well yeah," replied tony "i _am_ iron man" Pepper laughed as they looked into each others eyes and kissed...

So, whaddya think? Rate and review. Please give me ideas too. And don't forget to poo... (it rhymed)

Xx


	3. Steve

Hi guys. I was gonna write a Clintasha fic now. But due to a special request from a very awesome account "_**lokisawesome**_" (go check it out.) I am gonna write a Steve fic.

Again disclaimer note. I don't own any of these characters or places. (Except Rita)

_**Steve fanfic!**_

Steve walked along the corridor at the bottom of stark tower. He didn't understand why he liked Rita so much. She was like the opposite of him. Short hair, which was neon blue. Always wore shorts with tights. She was so modern compared to Steve. "Well" thought Steve "at least she works for shield".

The sun shone through the large oak trees at a nearby park. Rita and Steve walked along the path hand in hand. They had been going out for a year and a bit now. They never really said much they just walked in pure happiness. "You know" said Rita "i always thought you and Tony were together" "come again?" said Steve. "Oh you know... Stony..?" she replied "oh. Is that was tony always goes on about with Clint. They go on something called facebook and tumblr. Apparently we go on ships together" Rita laughed. Although she loved Steve loads he was a tad ignorant sometimes. "That means they pair you two up. Like going out". "oh." Said Steve. After that they were quiet. Until stave said "you know I would never go out with tony" they stopped walking. Rita stood in front and looked him in the eye. "And why's that captain?" she said, almost mockingly. "Because i want you to be my wife." Said Steve. He got down on one knee and proposed. "Rita, we may be the most different people in the world. But that doesnt matter. Will you marry me" Steve said. He then thought about what he said and how rubbish it sounded. "Yes!" cried Rita. Obviously not caring how he'd put it. Or lots of people staring at them. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Everything was perfect.


	4. Clintasha

Okay. Here we go. Another fanfic!

Disclaimer note. I don't own these guys!

_**Clintasha**_

The rain was pouring down the window. Natasha sat inside reading. It was a Russian book and she loved it very much. Clint was due home anytime soon. The door opened and Clint walked in. Blood gushing out of a gash in his arm. "Милая. Где ты был так долго? сделал неприятный злодеев пытаются заставить вас?*" Said Natasha. Clint didn't know what she meant but walked with her. She put bandages on his arm and asked him (in English) how is mission went. "Well," said Clint "i suppose it went well. I turned the guys in. But my arm hurts." "You know, we should probably get that checked out hun." Said Nat worriedly "i know, i know it's just... i don't wanna sound like a wimp." Said Clint, almost shyly. "You will always be brave to me, my little Ястреб-й пу**" said nat. Again Clint didn't know what it meant but it sounded comforting. Clint smiled. He loved it when Nat spoke Russian. It sounded so natural. They sat together arms around each other on the sofa, the T.V on in the background but neither was watching.

1 week later

Clint was thinking about how dangerous these missions were. I mean (he thought) what if one of us gets killed... and i don't get to propose to her? He then made a decision. He knew what to do...

Later that night Clint took Nat to her favourite restaurant. Nat wore a dress of emerald green, the same as her eyes. Her long red hair fell upon her shoulders. She is breath taking, i am so lucky! Thought Clint. They had finished their meal and were waiting for dessert. "Hey Nat" said Clint. "Yeah hun." She replied. She turned her head from the window of which she was gazing out. She was shocked to see Clint on the floor proposing. "Наташа, я тебя люблю больше, чем слова могу сказать. и я хочу, чтобы ты стала моей женой. Наташа Романова, ты выйдешь за меня?***" He was so pleased. He spent ages learning that in Russian. "Да! Конечно, я буду у ястреба-пу! ****" said Nat! Clint took that as a yes. And they kissed in blissful harmony. Everything was perfect...

(*sweetie. what took you so long? did the nasty baddies try to get you?)

(** hawky-poo)

(***Natasha, i love you more than words can say. and i want you to be my wife. Natasha Romanoff, will you marry me?)

(****yes! of course i will hawk-y poo!)


End file.
